Electrical characteristics of semiconductor devices are influenced by a number of device parts. A resistance between load terminals of a semiconductor device such as a diode or transistor, for example an insulated gate field effect transistor (IGFET) such as a metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET), an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), a junction field effect transistor (JFET), a bipolar junction transistor (BJT) is determined by a semiconductor bulk, contacts and wiring, for example. Minimizing the resistance allows for a reduction of resistive losses in the semiconductor device.
It is desirable to provide a semiconductor device and manufacturing method enabling improved electrical characteristics.